


Watching the past

by orphan_account



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: About 1 month after code Lyoko ends I (Kaitou Luminous) borrow the Lyoko warriors & others from the school to reveal the heros hidden among them, by showing them Code Lyoko.I own nothing but my oc Kaitou Luminous.I am ignoring Code Lyoko evolution





	1. Gathering

1 month after X.A.N.A was defeated.

It was an average day at Kadic academy now that X.A.N.A was defeated the Lyoko warriors didn't have to run out of class or their dorms/home they could actually do better in school. Jeremy was working on something on his computer. Aelita was working on a new dj mix with Odd. And Yumi & Ulrich were sparing with Ulrich losing majorly.

Milly & Tamjia were working on some new school news paper article. William was trying to catch up on all the school work he missed while under X.A.N.A control. Sissy was trying on new clothes to impress Ulrich with. And the teachers were in a boring meeting with Jim sleeping through it.

Then a light flashes over the school taking teachers, students, and Kiwi alike. When the light faded everyone found themselves in a movie theater like room, but instead of the rows of chairs there are black bean bag chairs except for six of them that are blue, pink, purple, red, yellow, and white. 

Before anyone could start panicking, a figure stepped out of a doorway. She was 18 years old and 5 feet tall with long neon blond hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top with a neon yellow slanted L on it, plaid black & pink skirt with black leggings an yellow high heels. The odd party was the black mask she wore over the top half of her face only revealing her purple eyes.

"Welcome to my theater everyone, now I know your wondering why your here and I'll explain in a moment but first let me introduce myself. I'm Kaitou Luminous, but you can just call me Luminous. Now I've brought you here because there are hero's among you, who have risked everything to save your world. They never even got a thanks for it, so now I've brought you all here to view this adventure from start to finish. In the form of a show called Code Lyoko, every 5 episode we will get a break, and each episode will be about 24 minutes long. Any questions so far." She says with a smile. This causes the Lyoko warriors to freeze, since just by the title they knew what is was going to be about, and they were worried.

"Ah yes I've got a question." Sissy calls oh no. "What about food and my beautysleep?"

"Ah hem well there is an buffet for you guys right over by the Restroom, and after about 20-25 episodes we will get a night rest in dorms I've provided. By the way time is frozen in your world until you all finish every episode. Capiche?" Luminous says with a glare straight at Sissy.

"Ca-Capiche." Everyone agreed

"Good oh, now everyone can sit wherever they like. But I have seating arrangements for 6 of you oh, so Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and William, come up here so get your assigned seat." As the six step forward they are nervous for what's about to happen.

"While I'm nervous for the secret to be revealed, I'm also excited since I wasn't around since the start like you guys." William whispers to the other warriors.

"Yeah maybe for you, but we all are most likely going to be get revealed and embarrassed by this." Odd asks as they approach Luminous.

"Good now that your here I'll give you your seats. Jeremy blue chair, Pink for Aelita, Yumi in red, Odd purple, Ulrich yellow, and William had white. Now what am I forgetting, ah yes Kiwi sits with Odd. Now everyone take a seat NOW!" Luminous yells to get them to move faster.

Once situated luminous moves to the front and says, "And now I present Code Lyoko's prequel X.A.N.A Awakens Part 1" before she poofs away to her seat above them all.

Seating arrangement

Boys room | Screen | Girls room

Aelita | Jeremy | Odd/Kiwi | Yumi | Ulrich | William

Sissy | Milly | Tamjia | Jim

Teachers & students

TBC

 


	2. X.A.N.A awakens pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing the prequel first because it's the prequel  
> Also I'm only putting lines from the show since that's all I can find. I own nothing  
> Bold text= lines from show

**Jeremy’s diary: Diary of Jeremy Belpois, Kadic Academy eighth grade student, October 9th. A few weeks ago I was hunting for parts to finish building my miniature robots. I couldn’t find anything around here I could use, so I decided to rummage for scrap in the abandoned factory not far from the academy. I figured that I could find plenty of cool old mechanical stuff left inside there that would be useful. And I wasn’t disappointed, it was unbelievable! I stumbled into some sort of complex, with an entire computer lab with scanners, and especially this totally intense mainframe. For the moment, I haven’t told anyone, it’s my little secret. It’s the coolest thing that’s ever happened to me. And that wasn’t all; that night, even though I was scared stiff, I decided to start up the computer.**

  
Sissy: why are we watching Einstein here, are we supposed to be watching a hero?

Luminous: I said heros as in more than one Sissy, and it will all makes sense soon. So lets move on.

  
**Jeremy: I hope I’m not going to regret this in a minute…ok…go!**   
  
**Jeremy: Wow! What’s all this? A video game?**

Jim: Hey that looks like Aelita.

Aelita: That is me Jim.

Everyone-Lyoko warriors: What

  
**Aelita: Uh…who-who are you? Where…where am I?**   
**Jeremy: Huh?!**

No one was sure what was going on, but they knew they'll get answers as they continue watching.

  
**Odd: Uh…are you Ulrich Stern?**

Aelita: We Odd your hair used to be very different.

Ulrich: yeah because soon after we meet you he started styling it with that smelly gunk every morning.

  
**Ulrich: That depends. Who wants to know?**   
**Odd: Odd Della Robbia! His brand-new roommate!**   
**Ulrich: What?!**   
**Odd: I’m new at the academy and the principal told me to move in with you!**   
**Ulrich: Uh…latch onto me sounds more like it.**   
**Odd: Relax! I’m totally cool! Trust me, you’ll see; you won’t even know I’m there.**

Ulrich: Never know your there! Have you ever heard you snoring?

Odd: Hey what is it pic on Odd day?

Yumi: Insist that everyday?

  
**Sissi: I’ve got something very important to tell you.**   
**Ulrich: Important like, uhh I’ve lost my mascara, or my pink t-shirt ran?**   
**Sissi: No, nothing as serious as that!**

Sissy: Though those are very serious issues as well  
  
 **Odd: Ulrich…sweetheart? Who’s the good-looking babe?**  
 **Ulrich: Sissi, that principal’s daughter. Guys flip over her but she’s only flipped over me!**  
 **Odd: That’s pretty cool!**  
 **Ulrich: Cool? She’s totally brain-dead and a leech as well.**

Sissy: HEY!

Lyoko warriors: laughs

  
**Odd: In that case, it’s pretty lame.**   
  
**Odd: And the waiter says, I don’t have frog’s legs, that’s just the way I walk!**   
**(only Odd laughs)**   
**Odd: You get it?**   
**Ulrich: No. But what I am beginning to get is that you’re determined not to give me a break!**   
**Odd: We’re going to have to get to know each other. And you’ll see, by the end of the day, you won’t be able to do without me!**   
  
**Jeremy: Artificial Intelligence, can you hear me?**   
**Aelita: Yes, but…would you mind calling me something else, please?**   
**Jeremy: Ok…how do you like the name…Maya?**

Jim: That's very different from Aelita. More importantly what are you doing in a computer?

Aelita: you'll see, and at the time I didn't remember anything.  
  
 **Aelita: Uh, Jeremy? I’m not all alone out here…there are some animals.**  
 **Jeremy: That’s fantastic! This virtual world has an entire ecosystem with virtual living creatures! Can you get closer?**  
 **Aelita: Jeremy! They’re attacking me!**

Milly: Aelita, why were they attacking you?

Lyoko warriors : X.A.N.A

  
**Jeremy: Run away, Maya! Get back to the Tower!**   
  
  
**Ulrich: You wanted some juice, well you got some!**   
**Jeremy: Very funny, Stern…but, thank you all the same!**   
**Ulrich: Don’t mention it.**

Jeremy: ah the start off it all  
  
 **Jim: How are you all? I’m happy to see so many of you here tonight!**  
 **(Ulrich is the only one sitting in front of him…)**

William: wow ain't that right Stern

  
**Jim: Canari Paya! Kogusoku! Jutsu! No, these are not dishes from the Golden Dragon Chinese restaurant. Hahaha! Eh? Ah…no offence, Miss Ishiyama.**   
**Yumi: None taken, Sir. I’m Japanese.**   
  
**Jim: As they did for me when I was a forest ranger in Quebec!**   
**Ulrich: Really? What happened?**   
**Jim: That night, well, I was quietly enjoying a waffle with maple syrup by my campfire when I was attacked by a vicious beaver! Its razor-sharp teeth were going for my jugger, but I was able to save myself thanks to my perfect mastery of the Raging Hand of Lei Fu Chang!**

Everyone-Jim : Laughs

  
**(Yumi and Ulrich burst out laughing)**   
**Jim: What? What’s so funny about that?**   
**Yumi: Excuse us, sir!**   
**Ulrich: Honestly, I think you would’ve been better off not talking about it!**

Odd: wait that's how Jimbo started saying that?

  
**(Ulrich turns and leaves without having bowed to Yumi after combat)**   
**Yumi: Well nice to meet you too…**   
  
**Ulrich: Huh?! What is with this mess?! Where did that mutt come from?!**   
**(Ulrich finds the mess Kiwi has made in his room)**   
**Odd: Uh…that’s Kiwi, my dog. He just had a little fit,** **that’s all. You’ll understand. The poor thing’s not used to being cooped up.**

Principal: Young Man that's against the rules of our school, when we get back will be having a talk.

Odd: ahh yes sir

**Ulrich: I mean look at this! My CDs, my clothes, he’s trashed everything! And he-argh! Did you see what he did in my bed?!**

Yumi: classic Kiwi

Ulrich: it was my bed  
  
 **Odd: That’s ok, Kiwi! My little diggety-dog!**  
 **(Odd talks to Kiwi as he’s in the middle of tearing up Ulrich’s bed covers)**  
  
 **Ulrich: Come on, tell me! Maybe I can be of some help! What if you suddenly get attacked by a hairdryer and I’m not around?**

Jeremy: that's still not funny

Ulrich: hey we didn't know about X.A.N.A at the time. Cut me some slack.

  
**Jeremy: First, tell me if you can keep a secret.**   
  
**Jeremy: What’s the matter? Scared of heights?**   
**Ulrich: Uh…no…**   
  
**Ulrich: You know what, Belpois? This morning’s electric shock fried your brain.**

Ulrich: Sorry for not believing you Jeremy  
  
 **Jeremy: Oh yeah? And what would you call this, huh? A program for spray-painting doors?**  
 **Aelita: Hello, Jeremy!**  
 **Ulrich: Who’s the girl with the pink hair?!**  
  
 **Jeremy: Ok. But first I want to help Maya to understand what she’s doing on Lyoko.**  
 **Ulrich: Say what?**  
  
 **Jeremy: In fact, the Supercomputer analyses your molecular structure through these cabins, and then breaks down your atoms before digitalising them, and re-creating a digital incarnation in the virtual world!**  
 **Ulrich: Hmph, in English?**  
 **Jeremy: You go inside the cabin, you’re teleported to the virtual world.**

Cool was the most common responds from the students at this

  
**Ulrich: Well, I’ve got a surprise for you, doggie. You’re going to be virtualised!**

Odd: so you were willing to send me dog to Lyoko as a guinea pig, but when I suggested it it was a bad idea.

Jeremy: It is a bad idea, no offense to Kiwi but your dog's dumb

  
**Sissi: I’m sure there’s another girl behind all this!**   
**Odd: No look, it’s not a girl. It’s Kiwi, my dog!**

Sissy: Why don't I remember any of this

Luminous: NO SPOILERS  
  
 **Odd: But why is he taking Kiwi to this factory?**  
 **Sissi: Who knows? Maybe he wants to use him for some sort of horrible science experiment!**  
 **Odd: You watch too many horror movies!**  
 **Sissi: Yeah, you’re right, that was pretty dumb. It’s probably more like some sort of ritual sacrifice or voodoo thing!**

Jeremy: Huh for once Sissy was right

Aelita: I know, hey maybe now pigs can fly

Sissy: HEY

  
**Odd: Those things look like coffins…**   
**Sissi: You’re right! Maybe it’s the tomb of an Egyptian pharaoh, huh?**   
  
**Sissi: Oh no! You’re going to be mummified!**   
  
**Jeremy: Huh? Ah…wait…that’s a weird-looking dog!**   
**Ulrich: That’s no dog, that’s Odd Della Robbia!**

Odd: did you just call me a dog?

Jeremy: well you do eat like one Odd.

  
**Odd: Huh? And why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat?!**   
  
**Odd: Am I…in a video game? It looks like the set for Babylon Ninja Fighters III!**   
  
**Odd: Uh, there are these giant cockroaches attacking me, is that normal?**   
**Jeremy: Yeah…**   
**Odd: Oh, nothing to worry about then!**   
  
**Sissi: What? Send us where, Ulrich?**   
**Ulrich: To a virtual world where weird monsters want to massacre you. You wanted to go out with me, now’s your chance!**

Yumi: nice one Ulrich, but I'd rather not have her hi to Lyoko

  
**Sissi: No thanks, uh…I prefer real worlds, I’m not into the other kind. Plus I couldn’t possibly miss cheerleading practice tomorrow morning!**   
**Ulrich: See ya, chicken!**   
  
**Odd: Hey that’s not fair! How come he gets to be a samurai? That’s so much cooler!**   
**Jeremy: I have no idea why. Maybe the computer just reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital incarnation…**   
**Odd: I don’t dream about giant purple cats! What’s more, I’d rather have a weapon like Ulrich, not these great big useless paws!**

Everyone: laughter

  
**(Odd inadvertently fires a laser arrow that barely misses Ulrich and flies off into the distance)**

Ulrich: wouldn't be the last time you hit me with one of your arrows Odd

  
**Ulrich: Hey, watch out!**   
**Odd: Hm…these arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said!**   
  
**Odd: Who’s this Maya?**   
**Ulrich: A virtual girl who lives on Lyoko.**   
**Odd: Oh, you mean there are babes here too? Great!**   
**Ulrich: Yes, but I get the impression that Belpois’ flipped for her.**

Cute Jeremy and Aelita areare blush now

  
**Odd: For a virtual chick? Is he nuts?**   
**Ulrich: Kinda…**   
  
**Sissi: Sic ‘em I said, sic ‘em you dumb mutt!**

Odd: HEY my dog isn't dumb!  
  
 **Odd: Ok, right…where are we? Where did the Forest go?**  
 **Ulrich: How should I know?**  
  
 **(Ulrich jumps on a Blok and starts to hit it with his sword (a pitiful sight) before jumping back to the ground)**  
 **Ulrich: So how do you kill these things?**

William: just hit a bullseye  
  
 **Ulrich: Great, at least we’re alive.**  
 **Odd: Uh, alive? Well, if you say so. I think I’m about to throw up.**  
  
 **Odd: It works the second time! I told you that by the end of the day you wouldn’t be able to do without me!**  
  
 **Jeremy: Maya? Are you there?**  
 **Aelita: Yes, is everything ok on your side?**  
 **Jeremy: Well…we’re a little shaken up, but it could’ve been worse.**

Jim: can sometime explain what's going on now?

Luminous: after the 5 episode I'll answer question

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and please comment they are like a basset hound puppies to me  
> Sorry I didn't have everything, but I tried my best

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
